


The Forests of Euford Falls

by Korijem17



Series: Euford Falls [1]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Fairy, Fantasy, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Sirens, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korijem17/pseuds/Korijem17
Summary: I suck at summaries just read the damn thing.





	The Forests of Euford Falls

My name is Serena Ryeda; I am a siren just like my father. My family consists of me, my mom and my best friend Flora who is a Wood-Færie. We live in a somewhat secluded town called Euford Falls, which is only about a mile from Idle Woods and Hell Forest. It’s technically my fault that it’s called Hell forest. It used to be just the Idle Woods but I was too curious for my own good.   
Flora and I were running around the beach, laughing as Vierwhite, My little white pet dragon, stumbled on his tail and played in the water trying to catch the light beetles. Eventually, we headed back to town because it was nearing dusk, and we had to be in by moonrise, considering it’s a full moon tonight and we didn’t want to get attacked by the werewolves. Anyways, we were walking back but when we were almost there Vierwhite suddenly growled and ran off into the forest.

“Hey! Come back!” I shouted after him. I began to run towards where he went.

“Wha- Serena! We can’t go in there! It's already dark!” Flora grabbed my arm before I got too far.

“Flora! We can’t leave him out there he'll get hurt!” I pleaded with her. The fins on my ears drooped and I frowned at her. “Don’t you remember last time we left him out? He got trapped in a nymph's cove!”

“Of course I remember,” she looked down at her feet and released my arm. “I was there and you were so scared he wasn’t gonna make it.” The Færie sighed and looked towards the woods. “Alright, Let’s go get him”

We took off into the trees and began calling his name. By the time about 40 minutes past we were about to leave and look tomorrow, but we heard a noise. It was a muffled yelp and we ran in that direction.

“Vierwhite?! Vierwhite where- oh.” I stopped short of running into the creature. Laying there on the ground, was a wolf, with Vierwhite on top of him. Flora walked towards him.

“Come on, you shouldn’t tackle people,” Flora spoke as she gently lifted the dragon off of the wolf. “We are so sorry, he ran off before we could catch him.”

“Ah, no it’s okay,” he slowly got to his paws and shook out his fur. “He’s really cute. My name’s Soren by the way.” The wolf, Soren, walked closer to us as he spoke.

“My name is Serena and she’s Flora, my best friend.” I lowered myself to the ground and leaned on a nearby tree. Flora sat as well but lightly floated above the ground.

It’s rare to speak to a wolf because they usually stay deep in the woods with their packs, which is why we were surprised to meet one, alone, so close to the town.

“What are you doing so close to town anyway?” By best friend questioned. Soren tilted his head to the side, a sigh of confusion.

“What are you talking about? Were 4 miles into the forest.” A werewolf howled close by and at that moment, we realized how much danger we were in. Flora shot up from where she began to doze on the ground.

“What! We need to get out of here. NOW!” We got up and started walking in the direction we came but a growl from behind stopped us. We turned around and there, standing in all its horrifying glory, was a 7-foot werewolf. Soren cowered behind us, as we tried to slowly back away but to no avail. The werewolf let out an unholy howl, and we screamed. It charged at us as we ran for our lives. We ran so hard that our legs began to hurt, and we slowed down against our will. I then tripped over a rock and fell to the floor with a loud THUD. The monster grabbed me by the leg and lifted me over its head.

“Help!” The group heard my cry and stopped, turning back towards me. Just then, A shadowed figure came out from the trees and jumped in front of the werewolf. The figure waved what looked like a flashlight at the beast.

“Release them!!” his voice was deep but not enough so to be ominous. “Release the child and Leave!” he shouted. The beast, blinded by the light howled with pain and dropped me. It put its claws over its eyes and fled away. The figure came over and helped me prop up against a tree.

“Are you alright?” Now that I was closer, I could see that he had very pale skin and small fangs as he spoke. A vampire. Not many of those around here. “Hello?” He put his hand on my cheek.

“Oh, yes, but my leg-” I was breathing so hard I could barely get the sentence out. The others walked towards where we were seated.

“Who are you? I don’t think I've seen you before.” Soren asked the question that all of was were thinking but too afraid to ask. Vierwhite flew over and landed on my uninjured leg.

“Oh yes, how rude of me,” He pushed the hood of his cloak back so we could fully see his face. “I am Ashtoreth, a vampire. I live in these woods so that I don’t disturb the townsfolk.” He grabbed the flashlight from his belt loop and handed it to Flora. “I need you to hold this so that I may see.”

Momentarily startled, She took the light and turned it so that it was facing towards my leg. Soren stayed standing despite exhaustion to watch out for any more threats. With the adrenaline wearing off, I finally realized how much it hurt. After a while, Ashtoreth spoke once again.

“It doesn’t look too bad, BUT I do recommend you stay off it for a while and see the town medic.” With that Soren and Ashtoreth help us walk back to the edge of town. It was sad that they couldn’t come with us but we promised to visit soon. They seemed very nice.

“I don’t know WHAT you were thinking,” Dr. Conch scolded us. “Going into the woods at 11 at night on a FULL MOON.” Grabbing the bandages off the shelf, she came back towards us.

“Dr. Conch we-” she interrupted my reply.

“Serena, It’s Vera, I’ve told you this.” She softened her voice. Despite it being well past midnight at this point, she was always willing to help.

Flora decided to reply for me. “Vera we didn’t mean too. We promise!” I flinched as she tightened the bandages on my leg.

“I know you didn’t mean too,” She whispered. “Just please next time, ask for help first. Okay?”

“Yes, aunt Vera.” I looked down at my feet as a light blush spread across my scales.

“Good girl. Now,” She got up from where she was kneeling on the ground, some of her joints popping with the effort. “Head back home, it’s late.”

We headed home that night but no matter our efforts, sleep never came.

My mom was rightfully angry with us, but understood our reasonings and let the incident slide. It wasn’t until a month later that we went back to see Ashtoreth and Soren. It had been a busy month, with the Blue moon celebration, the fall harvest festival and getting flora’s sisters' wedding prepared. All three of us; me, Flora, and Vierwhite, happily skipped into the woods, excited to see our new friends. Turns out, Ashtoreth had a small caban built a while back and is now living there along with Soren. We were nearing the cabin when something came flying past us. The creature turned and reared its hooves at us. It was a Kelpie. Most resided near lakes and ponds and were fairly docile. Not this one. This one was aiming to harm. The basket I was holding fell out of my hand and we sprinted to the best of our ability to their front door. As I came up to the small steps of the porch, Flora banged on the door, shouting for the occupants.

“Guys! Open up! PLEASE!!”

I shouted with her. The door swung open and The vampire quickly took notice of the creature and ushered us inside quickly. But it was too late. The Kelpie rammed the door down and with no regard for anything, Began ramming into the support beams. Soren came running into the room and quickly made his way to the knocked down door but the beast took notice. It gabbed him but the nape of his neck and threw him into the wall. Me, Flora and Ashtoreth made it out of the house before it came crumbling down on top of the creature and, sadly, Vierwhite and Soren.

We stood there for what seemed like hours, not daring to break the silence, hoping that something would move.

“No…” I fell to my knees as The reality of it sank in. two of my best friends were dead. Gone. Forever. The vampire put his arm around my shoulder as he knelt down beside me.

“It’s gonna be alright. Come on. We need to get back to town.” He pulled me close to his chest and lifted me bridal style. Time passed by in a blur as I was carried back to my home. I never noticed, not even when my aunt came by to check on the three of us, or when Flora left. But I did notice, that he stayed. Ashtoreth stayed and held me well into that night as I mourned for my friends. He never left and I realized another thing. With a weak breath, I spoke, even if no one heard.

**“I don’t want to be queen anymore.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, it was a class assignment but I decided I want to continue it so there will be sequels and prequels. The summary is bad I know.


End file.
